Curse of Monsters
"Spirit of Darkrai, ghost of Dragmire, Make them the creations they so desire. Let the daytime suns never rise again. Let Halloween night be UNTIL world’s end!" -Incantation of the spell. (src) The Curse of Monsters is a nightmarish spell created by Darkrai I during the Nightmare Wars. Tired of people dressing as and mocking his monsters for Halloween, Darkrai I cast a spell to turn everyone into their costumes. At the stroke of midnight, the curse would become permanent, and it could only be removed by whatever caused it. Darkrai I could remove it himself, but if a different source cast the spell, it would need to use the same spell again, plus mixed with the Patronus Charm. When everyone is turned into their costumes, they slowly lose whatever humanity they had and become whatever it is they turned into (such as Zach Murphy, as a tiger). Nextgen Series In Operation: SCARY, Jack O'Lantern created a replica of the Grim Reaper's scythe to reenact this curse, as part of Dracula's plan to rule all Nightmares. As a result, many of the people transformed faced different conflicts. However, some villains like Viridi took advantage of the curse; as the Goddess of Nature dressed people as animals so they would turn into animals. The curse was ultimately stopped thanks to Crystal Wickens, who retrieved the scythe from Jack O'Lantern. Known Victims *Nolan York - Batman *Dillon York - Robin *Crystal Wickens - a witch *Cheren Uno - Link *Nebula D. Winkiebottom - Emperor Palpatine *Panini Drilovsky - Panini (from Chowder) *Lin Beifong - a Goron *Chris Uno - a lion (Simba) *Aurora Uno - Charmander *Francis Drilovsky and KND troops - Commodore Norrington and British soldiers *Sheila Frantic - Conker the Squirrel *Mason and Haruka Dimalanta - tiger and dragon (respectively) *Zach and Maddy Murphy - tiger and dragon (respectively) *Leanne Andrea Grayson - Raven (from Teen Titans) *Lee Andrew Grayson - Beast Boy *Columbine Whitby - werewolf *Daniel Whitby - football-player *The Gang - Kong Family (Kimaya is Dixie, Kaleo is Diddy, Beat is Chunky, and Rhyme is Tiny) *Rupert Dickson - orange cat *Lilac Farley and Berry Bean - dogs *Fanny Drilovsky - black bear (reference to Brave) *Paddy and Shaunie - smaller bears *Emily Dickson - ghost (though already is one) *Kirie Beatles - butterfly *The Gilligan Triplets - The Three Stooges *Hoagie and Abby Gilligan - Naveen and Tiana (from Princess and the Frog) *Nigel Uno - Avatar Aang *Marine the Raccoon - Rayman *Mikaela Chariton - Barbie *Sunni and Darcy Chariton - Lucario and Mew (respectively) *Nerehc EiznekCm Onu - a beetle *Anthony McKenzie - Frankenstein *Michelle McKenzie - a Minish *Sally and Harvey Harper - ragdoll and polar bear (respectively) *Aranea Fulbright - an angel (Nimbi) *Fybi Fulbright - a bat *Lola and Terry Stork - Lopmon and Terriermon *Vweeb - piece of candy *Makava - a Rito (a bird person) *Arianna Dunfree - a flower *Tronta Dunfree - Tron (from Tron) *Melody Jackson - a Zora *Danny Jackson - King Zora *Eric Horvitz - a Cylon Appearance/Process The caster of the spell can apparently use this anywhere in the world for it to affect the whole world, but they must be at the highest point in the area. Also, the spell will not take effect on anyone under the sun, so it must be nighttime or cloudy. Since half the world is under sunlight at a time, Jack O'Lantern used the Lunar Locket to move the moon to block out the sun, therefore cursing the whole world. After uttering the incantation, the caster unleashes a powerful green beam into the sky, which turns the sky all around the nighttime world green. Tiny green particles rain down everywhere and alight those in costume, immediately transforming them. When this spell is reversed, the same process happens, except the particles are blue this time. Trivia *Assuming Jack O'Lantern's incantation of the spell was the real one used by Darkrai, then Darkrai included Ganondorf's surname in the spell as well. *Operation: SCARY was a precursor to MASKED, and that story centered around Cheren donning many forms by putting on masks. **It's possible Darkrai I's inspiration to make the spell was from Majora. *The color of the sky and particles when the spell is cast and reversed was based off of The Amazing Spider-Man movie, the machine that turned everybody in the town into lizard mutants, and later turns them back. Category:Nightmares Category:Events Category:Magic Users